Traditional electrical devices make use of moving charges called current in an otherwise electrically neutral conductive medium, and the energy contained in each measure of those moving charges, called voltage, transports energy from its source to its destination or load. Usually this current is in the form of electrons, but it can be in the form of holes in semiconductors, or ions in uses such as welding or etching. This form of electrical energy, which is easily generated, is lossy due to resistance and electromagnetic radiation.
Recently researchers have found graphene and carbon nanotube structures have superconducting properties at reasonably high cryogenic temperatures. Nanotube structures composed of Boron doped Magnesium as described by Pfefferle, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,892 granted May 12, 2009, may superconduct up to temperatures of 100 degrees K. Furthermore, carbon nanotube structures are becoming more manufacturable, as describer by Rosenberger, et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,977 granted Apr. 8, 2008.
While, the applications of high temperature superconducting structures are endless, embodiments within this disclosure will focus primarily on novel forms of electricity for power transmission, energy storage, and physical transportation using hydrogen doped carbon nanorings, nanotubes connected to form a ring.